His Christmas Wish
by Pricat
Summary: It's December in Danville but Perry misses both his birth and host families but Doofy along with Jerry and Laura will show him that he's part of a family no matter what
1. Having Some Yuletide Blues

**A/N**

**Here's my new Phineas and Ferb story and it's sweet like Christmas Cake.**

**It's December in Danville but Perry's a little sad as he misses both his birth and host families and thinks he has no family even though he's part od Doof's family but Doofy along with Jerry and Laura will show him he does have a family no matter what.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was December and the start of Winter in Danville as Doof along with Jerry and Laura were enjoying the Christmas decorations in town but knew that Perry wouldn't be home until late as he was working late at the O.W.C.A but was earning his Christmas bonus but would use it to buy his family's Christmas gifts but they were heading to the cafe to get some hot chocolate to warm themselves up but Laura smiled as she knew that Christmas was her favourite time of year like Jerry and Perry but knew he seemed a little down this month but wondered why.

Doof knew that Perry missed Phineas and Ferb as they had been his family since he was little and not being with them this year made him down but wondered why as he knew that Christmas was Perry's favourite time of year but hoped he'd be okay as he along with Jerry and Laura entered the cafe but sat down at a table as Doof went to get their orders but Laura smiled seeing her little brother look at the decorations but he was missing Perry.

"Laura.

Jerry miss Perry." he said.

"I know you do Jerry.

We all know Christmas is your big brother's favourite time of year but you can tell him when he comes home from work." she told him.

He nodded in reply as they were listening to the Christmas music playing in the background as Jerry was bobbing his head to the music as Laura smiled at him as it was so cute as Doof returned with a full tray with cups of steaming hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffins knowing they liked muffins but Doofy smiled as the hot chocolate was warming him up as Jerry was eating slowly but he hoped Perry was okay knowing that working for the O.W.C.A was crazy this time of year but at least Carl was his boss now so at least he would let him go home soon.

"Doofy?

Perry okay?

Jerry wish he here.

Share the fun." Jerry said.

He loved how cute his special little guy was when wanting them to be a family but knew that he wanted Perry to be here but thankfully it was nearly Winter Break so they could be a family.

"Don't worry Jerry.

I'm sure he's fine.

Your brother is the best agent the O.W.C.A ever had so there's nothing to worry about but you can tell him when he comes home later before you fall asleep." he reassured him.

Jerry smiled as he had hot chocolate over his bill as Laura smiled rubbing his face with an napkin as he giggled in reply but she and Doof loved hearing him giggle as he hoped Sakura was okay as she was living with her grandparents in Danville while Monogram was sorting himself out but Doof understood as he knew he cared about Sakura but he then heard his cellphone ring.

He then answered it as on the other end was Sakura's grandmother as he wondered what she wanted.

"Hello Daria what's wrong?" he asked.

"_Hello Doofy it's me Daria._

_Kevin and I are going to be out of town for the holidays visiting relatives but we don't have a sitter for Sakura so we were wondering if she could stay with you guys until we get back._

_It's not too much trouble, is it?" _she told him.

"No, No it's not.

When do you want me to get her?" he said.

"_You should pick her up after school._

_I'm sure Jerry's very excited."_ she replied.

Doof hung up as both Jerry and Laura were curious as he smiled.

"Let's say Sakura's staying with us for a while during the holidays while her grandparents are out of town." he told him.

Jerry was jumping up and down happily as Laura giggled at her brother's cuteness.

Doof then checked his watch as it was nearly nine o clock.

"We'd better head home.

It's getting late.

Plus you have school tomorrow.

Maybe Perry will be there when we get home." he told them.

Jerry smiled broadly as he heard that as Doof had already paid for everything.

"Let's go guys." he said.

They then left the cafe.

* * *

Perry sighed as he entered DEI as he'd parked the hover car in the garage but was feeling a little sad as he missed Phineas and Ferb as they'd been his family since forever but they were in college now and probably forgotten him by now as they had girlfriends and new lives and his birth family were nowhere to be found as he whipped off his fedora as he took the elevator to the house but knew the others had been having fun while he'd been at work tonight but at least Carl was nicer than Monogram and treated the agents with respect as he knew they had families to go back to who loved them.

He was broken from his train of thought as the elevator pinged and the doors opened as he walked out but approached the door of his home as he used the key Doofy had given him a long time ago as he opened and entered as he felt the warmth of the fire as he saw Doof reading a magazine but smiled seeing him as he hugged him.

"Hey Doofy.

Work was a little late tonight.

At least Carl's nice.

How are you guys?" he answered.

"We had a great time.

We were window shopping at the mall along with looking at the Christmas decorations and had a snack.

Jerry was worrying about you while you were at work." he told him.

Perry smiled hearing that as he loved hanging out with them especially Jerry as he loved helping his little brother but couldn't wait to see his little brother before he fell asleep.

He heard him in the bathroom getting ready for bed as he would put him to bed but he hoped things were okay.

* * *

Jerry was playing with his Naruto figures as he was waiting for Doofy but was imagining they had super powers or agents but he then heard the door open softly as he heard footsteps as Perry approached carefully knowing his little brother didn't like being surprised but he placed a hand on his shoulder gently as Jerry looked up into the hazel eyes of his brother but Perry smiled as Jerry hugged him but made him feel a little better but was hiding his sadness as he wanted them to be happy as Christmas was a positive time of year but he smiled as he scooped Jerry into his arms as he was carrying him to the bed and was tucking him in while listening to Jerry tell him about what he along with Doof and Laura had been doing while he was at work.

He smiled broadly hearing him say that Sakura was going to stay with them for the holidays while her grandparents were out of town visiting relatives but knew Jerry cared about her but was telling him a story before he fell asleep like he and Doofy did every night along with Laura but he liked it as it made their bond as brothers stronger but he smiled after Jerry had fallen asleep as he kissed his forehead while turning on his night light knowing he didn't like the dark but left but hoped Doof was okay closing the door gently.

He then yawned as work had tired him out but saw Doof on the computer looking at gift ideas but he curled up on the couch as his hazel eyes grew heavy as he was out like a light but Doof smiled as he knew that Perry worked hard to provide for the family but knew he missed both his old families as he heard him sniffle in his sleep as a few tears fell from his eyes but he knew that it would be okay as he wrapped a Christmas blanket around the turquise furred male's body as he was going to be online for a while but sighed as he knew one thing Perry truly wanted for Christmas and it was something he couldn't get at a store knowing how Perry missed his old owners.

He knew they were at college far from Danville and knew that they might've changed since Perry saw them but he hated seeing Perry so sad on his favourite time of year but he smiled remembering his little frenemy saying they were at college in New York as he researched colleges in New York.

He then remembered Perry saying they were at Harvard as he smiled writing an e-mail to Phineas Flynn knowing he and his brother knew him.

A smile crossed his face as he sent the e-mail but hoped this would work as he yawned looking at the watch as it was one in the morning as he picked Perry up gently.

He then entered his bedroom in pyjamas and slipper boots as he kicked them off climbing into bed as he felt Perry snuggle next to him as he understood knowing that his little frenemy needed him.

He stroked him as he felt sleepy himself as his dark blue eyes closed in sleep...


	2. Cheering His Frenemy Up A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like Flameblaster13 enjoy.**

**Doofy's trying to cheer Perry up.**

**I hope it works.**

* * *

Perry woke up the next morning as he noticed that Doof wasn't by his side as always but was still groggy as he was rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes but had been having memory dreams about both his birth and host family as he'd been with both most of his live but he knew both had left him but he sighed as he got up but saw Doof sitting at the computer but wondered what he was doing here but saw the inbox as it was an answer from somebody but his hazel eyes widened reading the name as it read Phineas Flynn.

He wondered what was going on but remembered Doof had been a full angel for a few months now and he and the others were still getting used to it but didn't know it was their family he was protecting but sighed knowing that his frenemy could see his thoughts and look into his heart but knew this holiday season was the busiest time for full angels but he had a feeling he knew he missed both his birth and host families as he sighed hearing Laura's alarm clock go off as he saw the platy-teen walk out of her bedroom groggy like him but she smiled yawning.

"Morning Perry.

Are Doofy and Jerry up yet?" she asked him.

"Doofy's up.

He's on the computer.

Jerry's still asleep.

He'll be up soon.

Once breakfast's ready." he answered.

Laura laughed at that lightly as she went back into her room to get dressed for the school day as she was excited too as she was going shopping with Nathan after school but knew that Perry was a little sad and it was December but wondered what was wrong with him as she came back out as she saw Perry making coffee for himself as she was making breakfast but Doof then entered and sat down at the table.

"Somebody looks nice today huh?" he commented.

Laura noticed he was talking about her as she smiled knowing she looked nice but knew Nathan would like it as her tail swished back and forth in happiness as Perry smiled knowing she was thinking about Nathan.

They then heard footsteps as Doof smiled knowing who they belonged to as he saw Jerry run in but tripped over his web toed feet as Doof looked worried coming to his side.

"Jerry you okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah Jerry okay.

Excited.

Sakura coming later to stay." he answered.

Laura nodded knowing how much her little brother cared about Sakura but knew that Monobrow was still in care but remembered that Sakura's grandparents were watching her while Avril was in Japan but heard Perry mention that her grandparents were going out of town during the holidays as Jerry was sitting at the table but was watching Doof cook as he liked helping him cook but he was thinking about Sakura as usual.

They smiled seeing Doof flip pancakes with his tail but Perry was smiling a little as he like Jerry loved when Doof did that as he was using plates to catch the pancakes as Laura smiled laughing.

"You guys rock!

Breakfast is always fun." she told them.

Doof blushed as he heard that along with Perry but saw Jerry eating after putting maple syrup over his knowing his little brother loved maple syrup but after finishing, he saw him go get ready for school.

Doof saw his frenemy smile at Jerry as he went into the bathroom.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Jerry smiled as he was in his room getting ready for school but was putting things into his backpack but smiled seeing his Naruto figures as he knew he and Sakura loved playing with them and they could play ninjas at school but knew their teacher wouldn't like it but they were always playing ninjas at DEI but also was putting drawings in his backpack as they were homework for school about Christmas but he was wondering something knowing Doof didn't have a wife but didn't really care as he liked having Laura as a surrogate mother but knew the other kids had mothers but then heard Laura call him.

He then grabbed his backpack and left his room but noticed that Doof was taking him to school but knew that something was making Perry sad but couldn't figure out what as he then took his lunchbag as he got into the car as it left the parking lot but was hoping Perry was okay.

"Sakura coming soon?" Jerry asked him.

"Yes, Yes she is.

Once school is over.

I know you're looking forward to that." Doof told him.

"Yes.

Perry sad?" Jerry answered.

"A little.

But I'm taking care of him." he said.

Jerry smiled as they were listening to Christmas music on the radio as he was bobbing his head up and down.

Doof smiled as he knew this was cute and knew Christmas was their favourite time of year but hadn't told him he was a full angel but Laura and Perry knew.

He then smiled as they arrived at the elementary school as he unbuckled Jerry but took his free hand as he was walking him into school but saw him join the other kids in his class as he and Sakura went into the building but Doof then left and got back in the car as he was headed back to DEI as he wanted Perry to come with him to the tree lot to help him pick out a Christmas tree but knew that his little frenemy missed him but hated seeing him sad at Christmas but sighed as he pulled up outside DEI as he locked the car but entered and used the elevator to get to his home as he unlocked the door entering as Perry smiled seeing his little frenemy back.

"Hey Doofy.

I missed you." he said.

"I know but I'm here now.

I'm going to the tree lot.

You wanna come?

It'll be fun." he told him.

"Sure Doofy.

We can decorate it when Jerry and Laura get back from school." he told him.

Doof smiled as he saw his little frenemy dressing warmly as it was cold out and was wearing gloves along with his fedora but Doof smiled as they left but got in the car as Perry was sitting in the passenger seat as Doof pulled the ignition key but he blushed as they left but he knew things would be okay.

* * *

Perry smiled a little as he was opening the door to DEI as Doof was bringing in the tree but was helping him as they put it in the perfect spot near the wall but they needed to decorate it but was about to go upstairs to get the decorations but Perry stopped him.

"I'll get them Doofy.

Stay here." he said.

Doof nodded as he went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate but knew that they should decorate it once Jerry along with Laura and Sakura to come home from school before decorating it but hoped Perry was okay.

He sighed as ir was time to pick Jerry and Sakura up from school but knew that Jerry would be happy as he left an note on the counter explaining where he'd went.


	3. Giving DEI Some Christmas Spirit

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing.**

**I knew you'd like it.**

**Also thanks to I Luv Perry as she loves it as usual but she loves anything Perry but happy she likes it and the reason Doofy is a full angel is because he was in Heavenville because of something that happened in Darkdemondog24's story Agents Against the Agency but if you read my other story Helping His Frenemy which is on DA, that should clear things up.**

* * *

Perry sighed bringing the many boxes of decorations down into the house but he knew they needed them as Doof had bought a huge tree but not that huge, it wouldn't fit inside the house but he couldn't wait until Jerry and Sakura came home from school but knew that they should wait until Laura came home but he knew that she would be doing a little Christmas shopping with Nathan but sighed knowing she'd rather be with him but he remembered something.

The very first Christmas he and Doofy along with Laura as a family was when Jerry came into their lives but smiled as he was happy his little brother was a part of their family but smiled seeing the angel decoration making him think of his sweet Doofy but he still felt sad but hoped Doof was okay but decided to make himself some hot chocolate but he then yawned as he was still sleepy as he knew how hot chocolate helped humans somehow fall asleep.

He then heard the microwave ping as the hot chocolate was ready as the turquise furred male was taking the mug out but drank some while sitting on the couch but was feeling drowsy as he put the mug on the coffee table as his hazel eyes closed in sleep but Doof opened the door as Jerry ran in followed by Sakura but he saw Perry was asleep on the couch.

"Perry tired." he said as Doof nodded.

"He was sleepy this morning too.

I think we should wait until he wakes up to decorate the tree." he said.

Sakura nodded in reply as she had been wondering about her family.

She knew her birth family were out there somewhere.

But she didn't know where.

She knew Jerry was already a part of Doofy's family as he was a clone but that confused her a little but she hadn't asked as she didn't want to upset her best friend but smiled getting rid of those thoughts.

"Come on Sakura.

Ww play.

While Perry sleeps." Jerry said.

The blue furred female understood as she followed him into the playroom where they could play and be as loud as they wanted as they were playing ninja tag again but were having fun.

* * *

Doof sighed as he was in the kitchen making snacks and not using his angel powers but knew that Jerry was always wanting him to use his angel powers to do cool things but he only used them when he had to but felt a head ache as he heard voices from somewhere but realised it was a prayer but they sounded Australian.

His dark blue eywa widened seeing it was a female turquise furred platypus with beauitful hazel eyes like Perry's as something came to him.

It was Perry's mother but wondered how he could've heard that.

He then slapped his forehead knowing he could hear prayers as he was a full angel but remembered his little frenemy longed to be with his birth and host families and frowned as a dilemma was in Doof's mind.

"_What should I do?_

_Perry's had a serious case of yuletide blues since the start of the season._

_I know this one little bit of info can help but I don't want to dash his hopes._

_I need to think..."_ he thought sighing.

He then entered the living room but smiled.

His little frenemy was still asleep on the couch but seemed peaceful.

A small smile was on his face.

"Doofy?

Make the tree pretty now?" he heard.

He turned around seeing Jerry there.

"Doofy okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine.

You scared me.

We should wake Perry up.

You wanna help?" he said.

Jerry nodded as he got onto the couch.

"Wake up brother." he said.

Perry stirred a little but Jerry had an idea.

Doof saw him get on his brother's back and started tickling him.

He chuckled knowing Jerry was tickle attacking Perry.

He couldn't help laughing seeing Perry wake up but smiled.

"Good idea Doofy." Jerry said.

Perry smirked rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes.

"You think that's funny huh?" he said.

Doof laughed seeing his little frenemy grab a pillow as he was having a pillow fight as Jerry and Sakura were laughing along with Doof as he was joining in as they were in a dogpile on the floor.

"How about we decorate the tree now?

Since your brother's awake." Doof said.

Jerry was excited as Sakura was jumping up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Doof said.

But Perry had a feeling Doof had something on his mind.

It was about him.

He decided not to ask until later as he wanted to have fun with his little family but in the middle of decorating, Laura came home with Nathan as Perry smirked seeing they were holding hands as he knew she hadn't told Nathan that she liked him.

"You wanna, wanna help?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Yes we do." Nathan answered.

Laura giggled madly hearing that as Perry rolled his eyes.

"Just like Candance." he muttered.

Jerry laughed hearing that.

He hoped his brother was okay...


	4. Helping Him Find His Mother

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review.**

**I know he likes it.**

* * *

Later that early evening, Jerry was sitting at the coffee table drawing something while Doof was making dinner and Perry was helping but Laura saw Nathan watching him draw knowing he liked drawing but knew from Laura that Jerry didn't like to show others his drawings before he had finished but Nathan then bent beside the young turquise furred male but smiled seeing it was a drawing of him and Perry as Perry was helping him put the star on the top of the tree.

Nathan smiled as he wasn't wanting to worry him but Laura wondered what was wrong as he whispered in her ear.

"Aww that's cute of him." she said.

Nathan nodded as Sakura was beside Jerry but was quiet as she was thinking about her birth family.

She was about to ask but Doof said that dinner was ready.

They then went to the kitchen and sat at the table but Nathan was nervous even though Perry wasn't watching him like a hawk anymore but Laura understood.

"The tree looks nice." she said.

"It does." Doof said.

Perry saw him sip his drink and sensed he was hiding something from him but couldn't tell what.

"Doofy you okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied.

But Doof sighed as he would tell him later.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was star gazing on the rooftop but was thinking about Christmas but knew it was the time for family but sighed knowing he didn't really know his birth family but heard footsteps as he didn't look up but knew it was Doof but was lost in his thoughts as Doof had heard him wish on a star and sighed knowing he had to tell him.

He sat beside him as Perry was curious.

"There's something I should tell you Perry.

You know the way I'm a full angel and can hear prayers?

I heard your birth mother prating you'd return to her safely." he said.

He saw his little frenemy's hazel eyes widen at this.

There were tears in his eyes as Doofy felt sad.

"D-Did you see where she was Doofy?

I need to know!" he yelled.

He then saw Doof shake a little.

He remembered Doof got scared when he was angry.

"Sorry Doofy.

I forgot." he said chuckling nervously.

"I-It's okay Perry.

She was in Sydney.

She had some locket in her hand." he answered.

He hoped that Doof could help.

"You think your angel friends can help?" Perry asked.

Doof was nervous at that.

"I can only go there in serious situations." he answered.

"So you can't help?" he asked.

"There is something I can do.

I can sense where her spirit guide is.

I'll tell it to tell her you're alive.

But I don't want you going to find her." he said.

Perry didn't know that he was Doofy's charge.

He hoped Doofy's idea would work.

But he knew his frenemy had to meditate to do it.

He knew Doof had trouble doing it without him by his side.

"Doofy you okay?" he asked.

"N-No...

Doing this creeps me out." he told him.

Perry felt bad but had an idea as he wrapped his arms around Doofy.

He then saw his frenemy's body relax as his body began glowing with a dark blue aura but understood as Doof's eyes closed as the world silenced around them as they entered another world but he was in awe seeing thousands of spirit guides but remembered what Juan had said about every creature on Earth had a spirit guide to watch over them but he hoped Doof could find his birth mother's one.

But he gasped seeing a fox beside his birth mother.

"_This is her spirit guide Perry."_ he heard Doof say.

He nodded seeing the fox spirit guide growl at him.

"_Hey leave Perry alone!_

_He's the son of the one you guide._

_You need to tell her he's alive and in Danville._

_Can you do that for me?"_ Doof asked it.

The spirit guide nodded as he saw Perry smile.

"_Thanks Doofy."_ he said to him as they left the strange world...

* * *

Perry then broke the embrace as he felt Doof relax as his dark blue eyes flutter open as a contented smile was on his face as he knew that being in that strange world always made his frenemy act like this when he came back from there but saw him stay there beside him but he felt relaxed as he saw Doof asleep beside him as he yawned but decided to put a blue parka on to keep warm as he put Doof's snug purple parka on his frenemy so he'd stay warm while they were out here but he felt at ease out here.

He then saw Doof hug him.

"Sorry Perry.

I always act a little crazy when I come back from the spirit world." he told him.

Perry understood as he liked being with Doof but saw him hum a little.

Perry knew the song from somewhere but didn't remember until he saw a mental image of his mother singing while holding a turquise furred infant in her arms.

"Doofy how do you know that lullaby?

M-My Mom used to sing it to me when I was a baby." he said.

Doof saw a hint of sadness in those innocent hazel eyes of his frenemy as he hated seeing him like this as he saw a few tears fall but he then wrapped his arms around him as he was humming that song again.

Perry then began to relax but Doof felt his little frenemy's body relax as he saw him get drowsy but saw him fall asleep but it was cute as he decided to take him inside but entered quietly but saw Laura still up making shadow puppets with Jerry and Sakura but smiled seeing her uncle asleep as he put Perry on the couch as he needed to put Jerry and Sakura to bed but he heard Perry whimper in sleep which he'd never done before.

"Perry scared?" Jerry said.

Doof shook his head.

"I'll take care of him.

You two need to go to bed.

You guys have school." he said.

He then saw Laura go to her room.

But she hoped Perry was okay.


	5. Getting Some Rest

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you enjoy but thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and yes Perry's mother will know that her son is alive as her spirit guide will tell her.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry too for her review.**

* * *

Doof was stunned as he heard Perry crying in his sleep by his side in bed but understood as he knew he was dreaming about his life in Australia but he felt bad for him as he stroked him gently as he heard him sniffle as Doof saw his hazel eyes open but had tears in them as he felt ashamed but Doof understood.

"It's okay Perry to cry.

You're feeling blue and need me." he said.

Perry nodded as he knew Doof did care about him as he blushed but felt him hug him.

"Thanks Doofy." he said.

"You're welcome Perry." he replied.

He felt Perry rest his head on his stomach as it felt nice but Doof smiled as it was cute but he yawned as he fell asleep but he heard Jerry whimper as he knew he had a bad dream but understood knowing sometimes his special little guy had bad dreams as he turned on the light gently as it cast a comforting glow on the room.

"Jerry had bad dream.

Perry bad dream too?" he said to him.

"Sort of." he told him.

He then felt Jerry nuzzle him as he culed up beside his brother but wondered why there were red rims around his eyes but gasped hearing he'd been crying as he knew his big brother never cried.

"I'll tell you later Jerry." he said.

"Okay Doofy." Jerry said yawning.

He smiled as he saw him fall asleep.

He then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Later that morning, Jerry heard Perry whimper and felt his forehead as he saw spots all over his brother's body but needed to get Laura as she knew what to do but she was still asleep but saw Doofy frown as he placed a hand gently on his frenemy's head but was nervous.

"You're burning up Perry!

You just rest." he said.

Perry nodded as his hazel eyes closed.

But Doof felt a tingle as he knew that the spirit guide had told Perry's mother he was alive but heard her praying for her son's health but he felt bad knowing that his little frenemy was under the weather but he frowned.

He then went to make a herbal remedy to soothe Perry's throat but saw Jerry playing in the living room and Sakura was watching TV but watching the cut version of Naruto.

Jerry was pretending to be Naruto and making hand signs.

Laura smiled seeing them as they were cute together and knew they'd be a great couple sometime.

She then saw Perry stagger as he was heading to try and make breakfast but Doof stopped him as he was struggling against him but Sakura was stunned seeing him like this.

"Doofy okay?

Why Perry struggle?" he heard Jerry ask.

"Because he won't let me help him get better." he answered.

He then felt Perry relax as they went back into the bedroom.

* * *

But in Sydney, Reine was nervous as she was returning to her owner's home who worked for the animal reserve but she had been living there since she left the outback searching for her husband who had been an animal agent for the O.W.C.A but had disappeared since their son was born but she had lost Perry too but had hope that he'd come back to her someday but then saw somebody appear.

It was her spirit guide but wondered what was wrong.

"_I have good news Reine._

_Perry is alive." _she told her.

The turquise furred female wondered where her son was.

"_He's in a place called Danville."_ the spirit guide said.

Reine nodded knowing that was where she had to go.

"I have to see him.

Even if Emille has gone." Reine told her.

The spirit guide nodded understandingly.

She knew that Reine cared deeply about Perry.

She hoped they would meet...


	6. Coming Back To Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Reine is using her husband's hover car to get to Danville but I hope Doofy would understand once she arrives but know Perry will be happy to see his birth mother.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and glad he likes it and I liked his new chapter for Disappearance.**

* * *

Reine sighed as she entered the underground base that was under her owner's home which had been Emille's but hadn't been used since his disappearance when Perry had been a few days old but she knew her son needed her but smiled seeing the hover car there as she got into it as she knew how to drive as she and Emille had been agents before they married but after Perry was born, Reine had chosen to give up espoinage for parenting but she hadn't regretted it but sighed as she started the ignition key.

"Please be okay." she said softly.

The hover car then left but Reine knew that her and Emille's owners wouldn't mind her being gone as they were busy.

She hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Doof saw Jerry and Sakura get excited as the gingerbread cookies were done that they'd made but knew that his special little guy was feeling bad that Perry was sick but was making something for his brother but he wondered why he was so sad but hoped that the cookies would help but he knew Doof was quiet but he was nervous about Perry but he then heard coughing as Jerry saw Perry fall to his knees as he ran to his brother's side but Doof stopped him as he went to his frenemy's side as he then picked him up gently as he sat on the couch.

"Poor, Poor Perry.

It sucks being ill this season.

Maybe some hot chocolate will help." he said.

Jerry nodded as Doof chuckled knowing he and Sakura wanted some too.

They had been working on their letters to Santa but Doof had to go Christmas shopping but needed Laura to baby sit but she would be home before dinner but at least he was handling things well but he hoped this Christmas would be just as good as last year knowing that was when Jerry became part of the family but he knew that things would be good.

* * *

Reine smiled as she was getting near the Tri-State Area as the navigator on the hover car as she hoped Danville wasn't that far as she couldn't wait to see Perry again but had a feeling he had another life she didn't know about but Carl was nervous seeing her get near to Danville as he needed to tell Doof knowing Perry had been sick.

He knew how long Perry had been missing his birth family but knew Reine would be upset her son was following in his father's footsteps but there was nothing he could do but hope.

He then went to call Doof...

* * *

Doof was getting ready to leave but saw Laura ordering food as he looked in the living room seeing Nathan there playing with Jerry and Sakura but smiled knowing this guy was a keeper but he heard his phone ring as he answered it and listened but his dark blue eyes widened hearing that Perry's birth mother was coming but sighed as he needed to tell Laura but he sighed leaving for the mall but Sakura had overheard the phone call and was nervous as she went to find Jerry.

He was stunned hearing this but hoped Perry was okay as he then went back to working on Christmas cards but he knew things would be okay as he knew they were Perry's family.

Doof wondered what was going on but needed to leave but knew things were okay.

He hadn't an idea that Sakura had heard the phone call.

But he sighed leaving.

* * *

Laura heard the doorbell ring as it was the pizza man as Jerry was excited along with Sakura but Nathan knew something was going on but would ask later but knew both youngsters could stay up as it was Friday night but he saw Jerry putting away his art stuff but followed Sakura as he was in a pizza mood but saw Perry asleep on the couch but Nathan stopped him.

"We'll save him some for later." he told him.

Jerry nodded as he liked Nathan but hoped Doof was okay but had a feeling Perry was still ill but he'd made something that would make him feel better.


	7. Entering Their Lives

A/N

**Here's more and Reine finally made it to Danville and I know that Perry will be happy but she won't approve of him being an agent.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing this and hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry was awoken by Nathan as he wondered what he wanted and thought Jerry had a bad dream again but he shook his heas as Doof entered.

"There's a strange female platypus here looking for you.

I think it's her." he told him.

Perry was curious as he got onto his hind legs and followed Doof into the living room where a female platypus was asleep on the couch but he gasped seeing it was his birth mother.

"How did she get here?" he asked him.

"I don't know Perry.

Laura found her on the doorstep." he told him.

He wanted to talk to her but knew she was tired and could wait until morning.

He knew Jerry wouldn't understand but he would explain.

He yawned as he and Doof went to bed.

* * *

Later that morning, Reine's hazel eyes opened as she heard noises in the kitchen but got off the couch and walked on her hind legs but peeked into the kitchen seeing Doof there but was nervous as she'd never been around humans but seeing Perry hug him made her at ease.

She then entered the kitchen as Perry hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"H-Hello there.

I'm Doofy.

I've became a part of your son's life." he told her.

Perry nodded in reply.

"We'll explain everything over breakfast." he told her.

* * *

Reine was in awe as Doof and Perry were telling her everything that had happened as Laura entered but smiled warmly seeing her but the female turquise furred platypus was in awe as she noticed that the platy-teen was shy around others but Perry understood as he wanted to get used to Reine being part of their family.

He saw she was going out for the day with Nathan as Doof lookrf at the clock knowing Jerry and Sakura weren't up yet as Perry smiled but had been explaining about Jerry to Reine.

* * *

Jerry was confused as he saw Reine but hid behind Doof's back but needed to tell him who she was but knew that he would understand once he and Doof explained but Reine saw Sakura hug him knowing that helped Jerry feel better but he was nervous as Perry bent down to his little brother's level knowing that he helped him like when getting shots.

"Jerry she's our mother.

She hasn't seen us in a long while." he told him.

Doof smiled at him as Jerry relaxed as breakfast was ready.

He hoped they'd get to know each other...


	8. Choosing His Family Over Leaving

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**Reine wants Perry to come home to Sydney with her but he doesn't want to leave Danville and his family.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Reine watched as both Jerry and Perry were outside playing in the snow as she knew it was cute but she was having thoughts about things as she wanted Perry to come back to Sydney with her so they could be a family again.

But she knew how much he liked his life here in Danville as he had a home and family where he was happy and had people to care about him.

She sighed as she pushed thoughts aside but didn't know Doof was there.

"You okay?

You look worried." he said.

"Yes, Yes I do Doof.

I haven't seen my son in a long time.

But I want him to come home with me.

To Sydney where he belongs." she said softly.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened in fear knowing he and Perry needed each other in this world to survive and Reine taking him home would destroy everything.

"I don't think he'd be happy Reine.

Danville is all he knows." he told her.

He then heard laughter as Jerry ran in.

Perry smiled seeing him hug Doof.

"Perry?

I need to talk to you.

It's kind of important." Reine said.

He tensed up at the tone of her voice.

He then followed her into the other room.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes widened in shock after hearing his mother explain what she wanted but Reine knew that this wouldn't go well knowing how much he liked his life here and cared about his family.

"I-I know you want to do this Mom.

But I can't.

I can't abandon my family.

But I still want you to be a part of my life.

Besides Jerry needs a mother in his life." he said.

Reine then ran out of the room as Perry sighed.

He then felt warm liquid leak from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I hurt you." he said sniffling.

Doof had heard this and was sad for Perry.

He opened the door a little but saw his frenemy lying on their bed looking sad as he entered softly but sat on the bed gently as Perry didn't look up knowing Doof was here.

"It's okay Perry, I heard what happened.

She just needs time." he said softly.

Perry then climbed onto his lap.

Doof then wrapped his arms around him.

"It'll be okay Perry.

She just doesn't understand.

That we're important to you like she is.

Maybe she'll come around in time." he said.

"Y-You're right Doofy.

You guys are important to me." he said sniffling.

Reine was watching from the doorway.

She sniffled watching them as she sighed.

She needed to think about things...


	9. Preparing To Tell Reine About Himself

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing along with I Luv Perry and yeah Perry wouldn't leave Doofy and their little family but Doofy and Perry want Reine to be part of the family.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Reine sighed as she saw Doof join her in the living room as he knew Jerry and Sakura were playing in the plsyroom but she knew he was worried about Perry knowing he cared about Perry more than anything.

"H-How is he?

I didn't mean to make him upset.

It's just I haven't seen him since he was a baby.

His father was the O.W.C.A's best agent along with myself.

But after having Perry, I retired while Emille went on." she said.

Doof smiled hearing that.

"_So that's where he gets being good from huh?_

_No wonder we're such good friends."_ he thought.

"What happened to him?

I would've liked to meet him." he said.

"H-He disappeared while on a mission.

I spent most of the years after that looking.

But never found him." she told him.

Doof was silent hearing that but he had an idea knowing that Perry was more than happy for her to be a part of their family.

"R-Really?

You're very sweet.

No wonder Perry likes you so much." she said.

Doof blushed at this as he needed to check on Perry.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he heard the door open but Doof entered and smiled seeing that his little frenemy was awake with red rims around his eyes knowing he'd cried himself to sleep but he felt bad sitting beside him on the bed.

"Oh Perry... I know you're a little sad.

But Reine understands.

I was talking to her about joining us." he said to him.

Perry frowned at that knowing he hadn't told Reine about himself.

But Doof understood hugging him.

"Don't worry Perry.

You don't have to tell her.

You hungry?

Because dinner's nearly ready." he said to him.

The turquise furred male shook his head in reply.

"Okay then Perry." he said leaving.

Perry sighed as he was confused.

_**(Perry's P.O.V)**_

_**I don't know what to do as I'm happy Reine's here.**_

**_But I know she wouldn't approve of my life as I hang out with Doofy plus I'm a secret agent of the O.W.C.A and I can't tell her that because she'd freak but I hope Doofy and the others will understand._**

**_Maybe she'd understand if I tried._**

**_(End P.O.V_**)

He then rubbed his eyes as he got onto his hind legs leaving his and Doof's room.

Fear gripped his body as he made his way to the living room but saw Laura and the others playing and having a good time as he smiled entering but Jerry hugged him but Reine smiled seeing this.

"I-I need to speak to you alone." he said.

Laura watched as they went out of the room.

She hoped Perry was okay.

"Perry okay.

He tough as nails." Jerry said.

Laura smiled knowing this was true.

She hoped he was right.


End file.
